


Blow Me Up

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Explosions, Gabriel (Mentioned) - Freeform, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Orgasm, Other, Smut, What Have I Done, balloon dean, balloon porn, cas blows dean, i dont know what this is, my friends coerced me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: I don't even know how to summarize this other than Cas and Dean share a special moment. Well, Dean has a pecial moment with the help of Cas.





	

Dean was sitting, just waiting for someone to pick him. All he wanted was for someone to reach in, grab him, and take him home. It’s been quite some time since someone even picked him up. He was growing restless. Full of despair, Dean sighed. All his friends had been picked, some by kids, some by the occasional priest. Only Dean was left.

  
*********************************************************

  
Castiel walked into the party supply store. He could believe his brother was making him buy balloons, or help with this stupid party in general. All Castiel wanted to do was stay home with a good book. But here he was, walking up and down the aisles, trying to find the goddamn balloons. Bet they are is the last aisle. That’s just my luck, he thought to himself.

  
When he finally reached the balloons, he just stared at them for a while, and then promptly started panicking. He had no idea how many he needed or what colors his brother wanted. He rolled his eyes. I’m getting whatever I get, and if that dick Gabriel has a problem…oh, well. He reached into each bin and grabbed a few different colors: red, blue, yellow, orange, purple, and pink. He looked around, trying to figure out what he was missing. GREEN! He was there were two shades of green, but he knew his brother would want the bright chartreuse. He grabbed some of those and was getting ready to turn to leave, but something caught his eye. He saw beautiful forest green balloons, so bright in their color, they almost looked like emeralds. He wasn’t sure why, but he stuck his hand in the bin and grabbed just one.

  
************************************************************

  
Dean was so excited to have finally been picked, so much so, he let out a squeal. Castiel looked down at the balloon in his hand, confused as to the source to the high pitched noise. He looked around the store, gave up, and made his way to check out.

  
Once Castiel arrived home, he removed the emerald green balloon form the bag, and threw the rest of the balloons on the counter for his brother to pick up later. He turned the green balloon over in his hand, staring at it intently. He wasn’t sure why he purchased it, but he just really liked this balloon.

  
He stretched it out, pulling the latex taut before allowing it to return to its original state.  
Dean groaned, relishing the feel of being stretched tight and snapping back. He started to feel aroused, ready for whatever was coming.

  
Castiel put his lips around the bead and neck of the balloon and Dean whimpered. It felt so good to finally have someone’s mouth on him. He relished in the feeling.

  
Then, Castiel took a deep breath and started blowing, deep and hard. Dean was alight! Everything felt amazing as he felt himself inflating.

  
Castiel paused and Dean just simmered in this delicious new feeling. And Castiel took another breath, blowing into Dean once more. Dean felt the juncture between his neck and his body expand in such a pleasurable way. He could feel himself growing close, the area around his drip point getting tighter.

  
Castiel pause once more, holding Dean on edge. Dean’s body swirled with feeling, longing for that final release. Castiel took one more long, deep and strong breath, and blew slowly, once more into Dean.

  
Dean’s body swelled with the final feeling of absolute bliss. His climax churning with carnal gratification. He could not contain the pleasure that his body being full swollen gave him. It was almost too much to bear.

  
At the last puff of Castiel’s breath, Dean exploded, feeling so completely satisfied, happy to end his existence in such a state of ecstasy.

  
************************************************************

  
As the balloon burst in Castiel’s face, he blinked rapidly, rubbing his cheek where the stray fragment of latex hit him. He looked around the floor, observing the pieces of his green balloon, strewn about the room. Saddened by the obliteration of his balloon, he laid back on the couch, sighed, and resigned himself to picking up his book, and reading for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that I wrote with the help and support of my beautiful second family. My Mega Coven. They helped break my 5 year long writers block by inspiring me to write this. so Thank you guys. I love you!


End file.
